


Do you remember...

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Dark grey Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald adopts Percival Graves, Hurt Newt Scamander, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incubus Percival Graves, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Newt Scamander, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Succubi & Incubi, Young Newt Scamander, incubus newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I saw this boy in a vision; if we leave him in the hands of Dumbledore he will destroy my hard work, but if you befriend him maybe even seduce him he will be a powerful ally.”
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had a strange dream last night ... this is the out come

He stood at the door to the hotel and knocked at the door, he waits for a moment before a woman answers the door. “Come in.” She says, the man nods and steps inside as the dark-haired woman takes the man’s coat and hat and then lead him into the living area. “Auror Graves.” She said, to the other man who was sat in the room drinking from a whiskey glass. 

Graves walked into the room and watched the white blonde-haired man wave at the seat across from him. Moving deeper into the room Graves takes his seat and settles in and the dark-haired woman stands next to him “Whiskey?” She asked,   
“Please.” He replays as he watches her pour him a glass and hands it to him, she then turns to the other man and neither one says anything before she nods her head and then turns and walks out the room closing the door. Graves takes a sip of the whiskey and sighed as he felt the heat escape his mouth. “This is good.” He smiled  
“Not bad for the muggles one of the few things they can do right.” His lips flickered into a smirk. Graves hums.  
“Suits are nice as well.” 

They sat in silence for a little while Graves no doubt that Grindelwald was reading him, and then the Dark Lord spoke. “I have a job for you.” The man said Graves started at him as he took a sip of whiskey again.   
“Within MACUSA?” He asked, this isn’t the first time Grindelwald has asked him to do something on the side, but normally he would send a letter. The Dark Wizard shook his head and smiled at him, making Graves frown “And this job is?” He asked  
“I want you to take a position at Hogwarts as a professor and then I want you to befriend a student called Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.” Graves frowned as he Grindelwald spoke; he had spent years building his career at MACUSA and now he is meant to walk away from it all to befriend some child.   
“Why?” He asked white blonde rose an eyebrow at him “I don’t mean to question your orders but by this sudden change, I thought you wanted to me to rise up thought MACUSA.”

He hummed as he thought of Grave’s question “I saw this boy in a vision; if we leave him in the hands of Dumbledore he will destroy my hard work, but if you befriend him maybe even seduce him he will be a powerful ally.”   
“Seduce him?”  
“from what I’ve been told he will turn out to be an omega,” Grindelwald said, Graves tilted his head forcing his frown to only deepen.   
“He hasn’t presented yet? How old is he?”   
“From what my sources say he will present soon enough.” He says waving his hand “Trust me, Percival, you are the man for this.” Graves sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in the chair finishing his drink. “He is important Percival to our future.” He softens his voice as he leans forward. “We can’t let Dumbledore taint this child.

This got Graves attention years ago when he was just a small boy Grindelwald saved him from his abusive father, showed him that he has powers stronger than the abusive man that beat him and his mother. “We’re saving him?” He asked  
“Yes.” The white-haired alpha sighed with a smile “That is what we are doing saving him, he is a bright boy can see things for what they are, he can sense lies and people like his family like Dumbledore are using him and we need to stop that.” Graves nods the more they talk about this Newton the more he wants to know him.

Graves was quiet for a while as he looked back at his drink to see it was refilled and then downed it again before looking back up at Grindelwald. “Alright I will do this, but it will be on my turns how I befriend him.” The other alpha grins at him, like a shark that is just about to attack showing all its teeth.  
“Of course, but you will have your work cut out Newton has had two years under Dumbledore’s thumb.” Graves nodded already thinking what he can do…I need information on the boy… “I will have someone met with you to tell you about young Newton. Bring him to me and you will be rewarded, my son.”   
“I will not fail you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Newt sat in waiting for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Dumbledore had an accident during the summer holidays that required him to spend some time in St Mongo’s. No one would talk about what happened all was said it was a bad accident but Albus will be fine. At the start of the great feast, there was no sign of the new DADA professor all they know about him is from MACUSA.

He was lost in thought as drew in his notebook about a little niffler he found scurrying around the school. The door to the back room open and out walked the new professor Newt felt it and it sent him shivering as he looked up from his notebook towards the man that stood there looking at the class. “I am Percival Graves I am on Loan from MACUSA to help you with your classes, I will be doing one to ones with every signal one of you. I will need to see what leave you are processing you will find I will no deal with time wasters...”He stops at the desk and looks down at the two students that were sniggering about something. “What is so funny?” Graves asked they looked up at him with wide eyes “Come on share with the class it must be a good one to interrupt me?” They looked at each other both paling at the alpha looking down at him. “Tell the class or leave and you can continue your studies during your lunch.”  
“W-We were just pl-plan to...”  
“To what?”   
“We were going to take Scamander’s notebook and make him...beg for it.” Newt blushed and turned back around closing his notebook and holding it close. Percival hummed as he looked around the classroom and spotted the redhead that had his head ducked, he walked over to him and tilted his head as Newt looked up at him. 

He tried to hide behind his fringe as he blinked at the dark-eyed alpha “May I?” Percival asked, he held out his hand and for a moment Newt thought about putting his hand into the alpha’s hand but then his brain told him to put the notebook into his hand. The man looked through the pages taking in the different drawings and information that the teen has written down. “Mr Scamander you have a wonderful talent, and if you have any trouble like the two dummies in the back come and find me.”   
“T-Thank your professor,” Newt said softly,   
“Right let’s get back to what I was saying...”

Over the next month, Percival watched Newt, and it helped that he got to do one to ones with him as the boy seemed to have other hidden talents and that includes with spells. There was a raw power behind his spells that if the boy was trained right Newt could be a powerful wizard. He could smell that the 13-year-old had presented already…must have happened over the summer holidays…he thinks especially considering that the alphas have started teasing him more. There was a knot at his door and Percival frowned as he looked at the clock in the room before closing his book and waving his hand over it so it stuck closed and to the desk. “Enter.” He called out, the door open and he sees Newt poke his head in.   
“Newton what do I owe the pleas...What happen?” He asked seeing blood drip from Newt’s busted lip.   
“I-I got into a fight.” He whispered  
“It looks more like you got into a beating kid, coming here,” Percival said as he stood up. 

Newt closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk and stands there quietly as Percival walked to a cupboard to pull out some a mild healing potion. “So who was it?” He asked Newt looked up at him. “Who did this Newton?” He walked over to the omega and patted the desk, Newt sat on the desk and let the alpha look at his lip and then to the bruises that were around Newt’s wrists, throat and there was a black eye.  
“Couple of 6th years Slytherin, they think because I’m friends with Leta Lestrange that I am...”He shrugged “I don’t know... what they think.” He sighed “I hate being an omega.” Percival held out the potion.   
“Newt there is nothing wrong being omega, don’t let simple alpha minds stop you from being what you want to me.” He tells him, He watches the omega take the potion and let out a little sigh when he felt some of the pain leave him. He hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin and got him to look up at him. “I know you will be a powerful omega one day and that alpha’s who are too stupid to see it will be falling at your feet.” Newt felt a little light-headed around this alpha and it made him wonder why he felt like this. “Feel better?”   
“A little, I just feel and little...”  
“What is it?” Percival asked softly as he cupped his face.   
“I always feel a little light-headed around you and warm but when I leave here I’m cold and I feel heavy.” 

For a moment Percival froze letting the information sink in before he let a smile spread across his face. The omega tilted his head as he looks up at him “Professor Graves is something wrong?” He asked as the alpha moved away from him and walks over to the bookshelf and pulled a black leather-bound book off.   
“What do you know about Incubus?” He asked Newt frowned as he walked his professor walk back to him. He blushed as he thought about it before ducking his to hide his embarrassment.   
“They seduce women to impregnate them and feed off their sexual energy.” His cheeks feel hot as he nibbles on his bottom lip.  
“Yes that is if the incubus is an alpha, but if they are omega they are more like their counterparts. Is there incubus or succubus in your family?” He asked as she stroked the side of his face, Newt nods and looked up at him and sighed.   
“Mother and Father don’t want me talking about it, my grandmother was a Succubus she mated to a Veela it missed my mother and her brothers and sisters but...”   
“It didn’t miss you did it? Oh, my dear Newton.” Percival sighed as he scratched his jaw “What you are feeling when you're around me is your Incubus side trying to connect to mine.” Newt blinks as he stares at the alphas.   
“Y-Your Incubus?”   
“I am.” He smiled, he could use to his to bring Newt to Grindelwald “Oh sweetheart your Incubus has latched itself to my scent, my... for lack of better word power. I am the only in the whole of Hogwarts, it would only be natural for you whether it is subconsciously or not to seek me out.” 

Newt was quiet for a moment taking in deep breaths as he let it sink in wondering where this will lead him now. “What now?” He asked, “I’m too young...”  
“Of course you are, no no Newt you are correct you are far too young my sweetheart. We will have to keep this quiet Incubus are known as dark creatures they could kick you out.” This caused a panic whine from Newt but Percival rubbed his arms “It will be fine Newt just keep taking your suppressants and see if your mother or father will send you some scent blockers it will help.” He smiled softly “I will help you control your some of you basic urges and we will work through this together.” Newt nodded smiling at him. “Go on it’s time for lunch I will deal with Slytherin.” Newt hopped off the table and started to walk towards the door but stopped before looking back at the alpha.  
“Does this make you my mate?” Newt asked,   
“Yes. Is that a problem?”   
“No.”


End file.
